


Patchwork Prologue

by ginnekomiko



Series: Patchwork [1]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles attempting to flesh out the characters, and relationships of the otome game. This is the summery for the work as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a young, doll-like girl. One day, by no fault of her own, she collided with a passing fairy. In the confusion, she lost something very important. The fairy apologized profusely and promised to help get back what she lost._

_Only.... did she want to get it back?_


End file.
